Mind Tricks, Gadgets, Cards, Calendar
Liaden Teachings *'The Scout Rainbow ' Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes. (needs reference) *'Breath's Duty' Breath's duty is to breathe for the clan as the clan allows, Breath's duty is to breathe the body whole, Breath's duty is to plan for the clan's increase, Breath's duty is to keep the Balance told, Breath's duty is to ... (needs reference) *'All's well that ends well' A Terran proverb meaning that despite the methods necessary to arrive there, a fortunate outcome should be celebrated.'' (needs reference) '' Time, Days, Holidays, *'Time / Day Relationships '' (needs reference)' **8 Standard Days in One Standard Week **32 Standard Days in One Standard Month **384 Standard Days in One Standard Year **96 Standard Days in One Relumma **12 Standard Months in One Standard Year **One Relumma is equal to 8 twelve-day weeks **Four Relumma equal One Standard Year *'Days of the Liaden Week, in order of appearance (needs reference)' **Jeelum **Cheletha **Trils(day) **Banim **Askop **Trianna **Zeldra **Storaav **Filkom **Finyal **Velgrana **Metlin *The days of the first week are all "firstday", as in: Jeelum Firstday, Cheletha Firstday. *The days of the second week are all "seconday", as in "Trils Seconday, Banim Seconday, and so on 'til "eighthday" whereupon we all start over again. ''(needs reference) *A twelve-day is mentioned from time to time, somewhat as Terrans might refer to a week. (needs reference) Festivals, Holidays, etc. *Little Festival (A Day at the Races) 6 days (Certain Symmetry) Time of Day *Tenth Chant Wardsday -- Moonhawk's chant, on Sintia (Moonphase) *Solemn Six Hours of Dawn (Delgado) set by Querna (Breath's Duty) *Quarter-glass -- Aelliana promises to be back in a quarter-glass -- a short period of time (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 5) *half a glass -- Aelliana asks Mr. pel'Kana to bring the car in half a glass. (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 16) *Prime -- evening meal (needs reference) Year Names (needs reference) *Tofset *Mitra Delgado Time ' *'Oktavi - a day of the week (Fledgeling) *Days are broken into Bells (Fledgeling) *smaller time units - **ticks may be a colloquial usage (Fledgeling) **clicks (references in Scavage game on Delgado, may be a time keeping mechanism within the game itself) (Fledgeling) Games, Music, Gadgets Cards in a Liaden Deck (needs reference) *Six face cards: Delm, Na'Delm, Thodelm, A'thodelm, Master Trader, Ship. *Twelve common cards in three suits: Red, Blue and Black. Pikit Hands ''(needs reference)'' *Clan Royale: all six face cards, at least, and in one suit? *Scout's Progress: ??? Counterchance Game (needs reference) *'markers and throws are mentioned...' Musical Instruments *dulciharp -- an autoharp (Mouse and Dragon) *omnichora -- also 'chora -- keys, stops, values, intensity (To Cut An Edge) *Reed flute -- Val Con makes a reed flute to attract the children (To Cut an Edge) Publications *The Gazette -- page 8 has clan news (marriage contracts signed, fulfilled; deaths; adoptions) (needs reference) *Daily On Dit (needs reference) Gadgets *Stubbs Microranger -- weather station (Misfits) *Skimmers -- two-person, no electronics, like zero-friction hockey pucks (A Day At The Races) *Momson Cloak -- survival device for pressure loss (Breath's Duty) *Nerligig -- for getting attention (watchmalog, bornduggle, gimbag joints) (Breath's Duty) *Suture gun -- Shan uses this to patch Ren Zel (Changeling) *Port-comm -- Er Thom uses one in Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 1 -- no doubt a variation on a personal computer (Mouse and Dragon) *Message pad -- Aelliana gets her messages on one: audio and written (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 4) *Orbital Traffic Scanner (OTS) - Saltation Skimmer Names (A Day At The Races) *Araceli - Korval's *Tolanda - the favorite *Kelti Dueling Weapons * Pistols (needs reference) *Swords (needs reference) *Knives (needs reference) *Turing forks (A Choice of Weapons) Aelliana's Work * a proof for pseudorandom tri-dimensional subspaces (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 9)